Never let go
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: During the late 1700's in Ireland. Elizabeth and Liam tried to be together but things always got in there way.


_Never Let Go _

_By:Samluvbna4eva_

_Summary:During the late 1700's in Ireland. Elizabeth and Liam tried to be together but things always got in there way. _

_Disclaimer: I made this as a short story for English class and got a 90 on it. So tell me what you think please._

_Characters:Liam "Angel"O'Connor,Elizabeth "Lizzy" Summers,Joyce Summers,John Summers,Giles O'Connor,And Jennifer O'Connor._

_Elizabeth Summers was a 17 year old young lady. She was a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and golden curls. But she always acted happy for her family. You see about a week ago Liam "Angel" O'Connor had to leave for the Military. He and Elizabeth have been dating for 2 years. Liam was only 18 and had to go off to the Military. Liam was what you would call tall,dark,and handsome with his dark eyes and hair._

_Flashback: Liam just found out he had to go off to the military for 2 years. He had to figure out a way to tell Elizabeth the love of his life. Today would be their 2 year aniversity of being together. He had to tell her today because he was leaving in 2 days. Liam picked up the letter and put it in his pocket. He started walking to Elizabeth's house a few houses down away from his. Liam was thinking of ways to tell her in his head. By time Liam walked to Elizabeth's house she was outside waiting. Elizabeth ran into his arms, "Angel."_

_"Lizzy," Liam says calling Elizabeth by his nickname he gave her._

_"You have something face. Angel,What's wrong?" Elizabeth says looking up at his face._

_"Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you," Liam says trying to stall a little bit._

_"No,Angel tell me here please," Elizabeth says still looking up at him._

_"I got a letter today Lizzy. The Military wants me to come for 2 years," Liam says sadly._

_"No,You can't leave me Angel. We're supposed to bewed in a few months on my 18th birthday. You can't leave me with my father Angel," Elizabeth says near tears._

_"Lizzy,I don't want to go but they'll come for my family and I if i don't. I love you and want to marry you Lizzy. But we must wait. If you'll wait for me to return," Liam says hugging Elizabeth thightly._

_"I love you Angel,Of course I'll wait. I'm scared to be alone without you. My father will never stop what he does until I leave," Elizabeth says crying into his shoulder._

_"Go to my house when ever there's trouble. You know my parents will help you. If it's really bad my parents will get a hold of me," Angel says kissing Elizabeth's crown._

_"When do you leave?" Elizabeth says crying softly._

_"Day after tomorrow," Liam says leaning his head on top of her's._

_"It's not enough time," Elizabeth says clinging to him._

_End of flashback_

_Elizabeth has been sitting in her room for the whole time. The only time she come's out was to use the bathroom and eat. In which she avoided her father,John. He was an abusive man who drank a lot of rum. His wife Joyce tried to help Elizabeth with john's habit's. But when she did john went after Joyce. John was a big man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Elizabeth was the exact look a like as Joyce Summers. Throughout the years Liam was gone, John had gotten worse with his drinking habits._

_Flashback: About a year after Liam left John came home very mush drunk and wanted to take it out on somebody. The first person he saw was Elizabeth. The now 18 yead old girl was more fragile now. Ever since Liam left she lost weight and didn't car about herself. John walked over and slapped Elizabeth, "You're a worthless girl. You've been a mistake all my life."_

_Joyce ran over and tried to pull John off of Elizabeth, "John,leave her alone."_

_"Stay out of this woman," John says dragging Elizabeth outside._

_John throw Elizabeth to the ground and punched her senseless. By time he stopped she was bleeding from the nose and had a black eye. Giles and Jennifer O'Connor were walking down the block when this occured. Giles was a tall man with blue eyes and light brown hair. Jennifer on the other hand was average height with brown hair and eyes. Giles ran towards the abusive John._

_Giles throw John to the ground and punched him. Jennifer ran to Elizabeth's side with Joyce._

_"Elizabeth,look at me." Joyce says pulling her daughter up against her._

_Elizabeth's eyes were gazed over and there was blood all over her dress._

_"We need to get you too back to my house." Jennifer says with concern._

_Giles looked over to Jennifer and said "Get them back to the house NOW."_

_End Flashback_

_Liam was worried sick about Elizabeth. For the past year his parents have been writing him keeping him updated about Elizabeth. When he heard about John attacking her repeatelly he wanted to return home. But he still has months to wait. Nothing can change that. Liam had to keep thinking positive which never lasts long._

_Elizabeth was warn down with fear,and injuries. These beatings were taking a toll on her. Throughout the year and a half she had broken bones,bruises,and fears. All Elizabeth wanted was Liam back in her life. At least then she knew a good life. Just think, in 6 months she'll feel safe again._

_Liam just found out that he was going to be released early. The war ended. He was coming home 6 months early. The first thing Liam did when home was go to ELizabeth's house. Liam didn't even notify Jennifer and Giles about his home coming. Liam didn't know what he is going to walk into._

_Elizabeth was curled in a courner trying to block the blows from a very drunk John._

_"Father please." Elizabeth says covering her face._

_"You're a burden we should have given you up," John says kicking Elizabeth over and over again in the stomach._

_Joyce couoldn't do anything but watch. John would go after as well._

_Liam knocked on the house door just as Elizabeth says "Father ,please stop." Liam didn't hesitate any longer and barged into the house. Liam ran inside and knocked into a frightened Joyce. She couldn't do anything about John. He was unstoppable with her._

_Liam walked right by Joyce and stood behind john. He took him by his long hair and pulled him away as Liam said "Get away from her now."_

_John landed across the room with a thud. Liam turned his attention back to Elizabeth on the floor._

_"Baby,Come on look at me." Liam says moving hair from her face._

_"Angel." Elizabeth says slightly above a whisper._

_"ssshhh your okay now" Liam says leaning his forehead onto her's._

_"Are you really standing here in front of me?" Elizabeth says trying to lean up._

_"Yeah,I'm here and never leaving you again" Liam says kissing her forehead._

_"Liam ,Watch out" Joyce yelled as John grabbed him from behind._

_Liam was thrown across the room as John headed back over to Elizabeth. John was getting redy to hit Elizabeth again when Liam hit him from behind._

_"I said to stay away from her." Liam says punching and kicking John._

_Liam threw John across the room and watched him hit his head against the wall. Liam gently lifted Elizabeth into his arms and walked towards the door._

_"Come on Joyce, We need to get out of here now," Liam says walking out of the house._

_Joyce followed Liam down the block towards his own house. Liam knocked on the door waiting patently for Giles or Jennifer to open the door. Finally after about a minute Liam's father answered the door._

_Giles opened the door to see a frightened looking Joyce and a bloody looking Elizabeth. But what got him the most was Liam standing there as well, "Hurry get in"_

_Jennifer came walking into the room and saw her son gently lower Elizabeth onto the couch. "Lim when did you get back?"_

_Liam stood back up and looked at his parernts ," I'll talk about all of this when I know Lizzy is okay."_

_"Very well Liam," Giles says going to get bandages._

_After about an hour they had an uncounious Elizabeth patched up the best they could. Jennifer and Joyce changed her into something clean while the men talked in another room._

_"I'm guessing you we're relieved of your duties?" Giles says looking at his son._

_"Yes father," Angel says looking at his father "I wasn't expecting this when I got home. But i know their safe now."_

_"John isn't going to touch her again. If anything I will help you two get away from here," Giles says with concern._

_"Thank you Father. I'm going to get back in there with Elizabeth," Liam says walking away._

_Joyce and Jennifer walked out of the room and left Liam alone with Elizabeth. Liam kneeled down next to the couch and took Elizabeth's hand into his. He sat there until the next day when she finally woke up._

_About 2 months later_

_Elizabeth still was slightly sore but she was almost healed. Liam hasn't left her side ever since that eventful day. They were due to be wed in a few days. Elizabeth was so happy and so was Liam. Elizabeth had a beautiful dress and the church was wonderful. Giles was going to marry them in about 2 days. He might be Liam's father but he was also a revard._

_2 days later_

_Elizabeth walked down the isle with Joyce standing next to her. Liam stood upfront watching his love walk towards him. Elizabeth stood infront of Liam with tears in her eyes. Liam grabbed her hands and looked towards his father._

_"Do you Liam Angelus O'Connor take Elizabeth anne Summers to be your wife? To have and to hold till dealth do you part." Giles says looking at Liam._

_"I do," Liam says smiling at Elizabeth and sliding the ring onto her ring finger._

_"And do you Elizabeth Anne Summers take Liam Angelus O'Connor to be your husband? To have and to hold till dealth do you part." Giles says smiling at Elizabeth._

_"I Do."Elizabeth says smiling at Liam and sliding the ring onto his finger._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Giles says smiling at the now married couple._

_Liam and Elizabeth went in for the kiss and didn't come apart for a few moments._

_Giles,Joyce,and Jennifer stood there watching their children being happy. John was never scene from after that day. Maybe he learned his listen. Liam and Elizabeth left England about 2 weeks later. They needed to start over and that's exacly what they did._

_About a year later Elizabeth and Liam had thier very own house. Elizabeth was also due to have thier first child. They both couldn't wait for him or her to arrive. Elizabeth was was much exiated to move on with her life and to raise her own child with a good life. She didn't want them to suffer the way she did. And she knew with Angel that would never happen._

_About a day later_

_Elizabeth was sleeping on the couch as Angel was outside cleaning the horse. Elizabeth jumped up with a sharp pain running through her lower stomach. She clenched at her stomach and called out "Angel."_

_Angel heard his wife's cry and ran inside the house. He ran to her side and knew something was wrong "Lizzy."_

_Before she could answer a damp liquid ran down her legs and they knew that thier baby wanted to make an apperance. Liam carried Lizzy to Their bedroom and laid her down._

_"I'll be right back, I'm going to get the midwife from the stables." Liam says kissing her gently._

_By time Liam got back with the midwife Elizabeth was crying in pain clenching at her stomach. Liam ran to her side feeling bad for not being able to help her._

_"I'm right here Lizzy,Your doing great." Liam says taking her into his arms and leaning her against his chest._

_Later that day_

_"Push Miss,Puch" The Midwife says pushing Lizzy's legs up as Angel helped Lizzy push down._

_Elizabeth was tired and couldn't wait to have her baby in her arms. She kept thinking that and pushed harder. She felt a pain inbetwwen her legs and knew she was almost there._

_"The head is out Miss come on" The Midwife urged Lizzy on._

_"Your wonderful Lizzy,Come on" Liam says helping her push down._

_A few Minutes Later_

_They hear a baby's first cry. The Midwife took the baby and cleaned it up. She wrapped it in a blanket and than laid it ontop of Elizabeth's stomach "It's a little girl"_

_Elizabeth has tears rolling down her face at this point and Liam had tears as well._

_"I love you so much" Liam says kissing Elizabeth._

_"I love you too" Elizabeth says kissing him back._

_"Any names you like" Liam says smiling at his daughter who is looking up at them._

_"How about Emma Anne?" Elizabeth says smiling._

_"It's wonderful" Liam says kissing Elizabeth and than Emma. "Welcome to the family Emma Anne O'Connor."_

_A few years later_

_Emma was now 3 years old and Elizabeth was pregant with their 2nd child. They still lived in their house and kept in touch with their families. Nothing ever changed this happy family._

_THE END_


End file.
